A Different Side of Me
by blu-absolute-lova24
Summary: Tristan has come back from military school and is going to Yale. What happens when Rory meets another side of him he never showed before? TRORY...on hold evrybody! i WILL finish it
1. Moving out

**Disclaimer: **Okay I don't own Chad or any of the Gilmore Girls characters, although I wish I did.

**AN: **Hey everyone! Okay this is my first story so I hope you guys all like it!

Don't be too hard on me either! Okay so here it is

**Moving out**

"Babe, are you done yet?" Lorelai asked "I'm really hungry hun. Can we please go to Luke's?"

"Wait mom! I'm almost done packing my clothes. All I need is my books and makeup. Your coffee can wait just a little bit longer," Rory answered.

"Daughter of mine!" Lorelai gasped. "Have you learned nothing over the seventeen years you've been living with me? Coffee never waits for us and we don't wait for coffee."

"Mom, I'm almost done can you just wait? Please?" Rory asked her mom as she poked her head out of her room.

"How 'bout we make a deal?" Lorelai ask. "We go to Luke's now and then after breakfast I'll help you pack the rest of the things. Does that sound good to you?"

"Fine, fine but you better help me" Rory said. "Girls scout honors" Lorelai told Rory.

Rory laughed, "You weren't even a girl scout mom."

"Oh Lukey! We're here!" Lorelai called in, the second she walked through the door.

"Lor, what did I told you about calling me Lukey? And no." Luke said

"What? You didn't know what I was going to say" Lorelai grumbled. Luke gave her a look. "Okay okay but today my daughter is going leave to the big university called Yale. She's going to leave me here all alone until…"

"I'll give you coffee if you stop talking." Luke said

"Ok deal and also chocolate chip pancakes."

"And you Rory?" Luke asked.

"I'll just have the same as my mom please." Rory told Luke and Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"See, Lorelai you could learn from you daughter." Luke said with a hint of laughter in his voice. With that he went to get them their order.

They went to grab the seat closest to them. They sat there in silence waiting for their food.

"Here ya go, enjoy" Luke said as he sat two plates of chocolate chip pancakes and filled their mugs with coffee.

"So Rory are you excited going to Yale?" Luke asked

"Ya, I can't believe I'm actually going to university. I've waited for this moment for so long and what do you know, it's here."

"Well I know you're going to do well there. And we'll miss you here" Luke leaned over and gave Rory an awkward hug. "Thanks Luke".

"And Lorelai bring my truck back by 2:00"

"Well babe here we are you're new place, new school, new home," Lorelai said. It took awhile but after some time for packing like 3 hours of packing and re-packing, they drove to Yale.

"Well don't worry mom, I won't forget you" teased Rory

"Oh you better not forget me because I'm going to call you 3 times a day and I'm going to visit you whenever I can."

"Okay mom."

"I can't believe my baby's all grown up. Look at this she's going to university."

"Oh mom, stop it. You better go, it's almost 2:00 and Luke is going to kill you if you don't bring his truck back."

"Trying to get rid of the person who gave birth to you, eh. Fine then, I'm going" Lorelai said as she turned and walked away.

"Mom." No answer. "Mom!" Rory ran to her mom.

"Ha see I knew you were going to come back and get me." Lorelai ginned

"Ha, very funny, see I'm laughing"

"Aww hun don't be a party pooper. Okay I'm gonna have to get going before Luke gets mad at me for not bringing his truck back and doesn't give me coffee again."

She gave Rory a big hug.

"I know you're going to do great. Just be careful okay and don't do what I wo…"

"Bye mom," Rory said as she let go of her mom

"Okay I'm going!"

"That's definitely what you're doing" Rory teased

"Geesh, teenagers these days." Lorelai mumbled as she walked away form her daughter.

"What's that mom? I can't hear you"

"I'm going! I'm going"

Well? How was it? Bad, good, ugly, horrific? I hope it was okay. Don't go so hard on me since this is my first fanfic ever. Please read n review!

Thanks so much everyone!


	2. A Face from the Past

**AN: **OMG! I actually did okay! Yay! I'm glad you like it. Well I know you want more so here is the new chappie! Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **We all wish we had Chad or any other characters from G.G but…sorry I don't own any of them.

**A Face from the Past**

Rory looked around the room and sighed. 'So this is where I'm going to live for the next few years' she thought.

It really wasn't a bad place, a nice and cozy place for two people. After she told her grandparents she was going to Yale, her grandma took her shopping for furniture and spoiled her like crazy. Black leather sofas, nice desks and drawers, and also a plasma T.V and of course a DVD player. Along with that her grandpa gave her extra money. Her mom also gave her a gift. It was some of her favourite movies like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory of course.

A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. 'I think it's my roommate' She then went to open the door.

"Paris?" "Rory Gilmore! How have you been? Isn't this great? We're going to be roommates!"

"Did you know we were going to be roommates?" Rory asked her

"Yup, but I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprise?"

"Ya definitely surprised." "Good then."

"So Paris how's Jamie?"

"We broke up after the whole incident." Paris answered coolly. "Well I'm going to go to my room and unpack. How about we meet for dinner? Maybe around 6?"

"Sure Paris that'll be great."

RingRingRing

"Hello?"

"Daughter of mine! It seems like we were separated a long time ago." Came Lorelai's voice on the other line.

"You were just here like 2 hours ago!"

"But it seems like we've been separated for two long years"

"Mom, how many cups of coffee did you have?"

"I only drank 5 cups of the delicious chocolate liquid."

"5 cups mom? How did you manage to get Luke to give you 5 cups of coffee? Did you like seduce him or something? Wait! Don't answer that question. I bet you the answer will be something dirty."

"No babe, I didn't seduce Luke. It would've been a great idea though" Rory laughed "I sneaked behind the counter and got myself 3 cups."

"Aw you're so lucky. You get coffee while I have to die a slow but painful death without the only thing that keeps me alive."

"Yes I know honey, you miss mommy."

Rory laughed and snorted "I was talking about my coffee! Anyways why did you call me mommy dearest?"

"Hmm, wait I forgot. It was something important."

Rory groaned "How can you forget something important?"

"Wait hun, I'm thinking here. I'm in my thinking bubble…"

"I'm waiting."

"Oh Oh Oh I remembered!"

"What? What is it?"

"Nope still don't have it." "Okay then mom I'm hanging up."

"NO! WAIT! I'm still thinking"

"Bye mom!" Rory said as she hung up the phone. 'Here we go. 1,2,3.'

RingRingRing

"Did you remember?"

"It was about coffee! Sookie said that her friend said that her friend's daughter went to Yale before and knows a little coffee stand that was really really good."

"Ohh where? Where? I need my coffee mommy!"

"Yes honey hold on… Okay its at the back of the school, near the library."

"Okay then mom, I'll go and check if the coffee it's good okay?

"Okay then babe. Love you." "Love you too!"

With that she went in search of the little coffee stand. She walked by many people and none of them she knew. She turned at the corner of the school and saw the little coffee stand. She ran to it.

"One extra large cup of dark coffee please" She said to the coffee stand boy. His back was facing her.

"Just one minute." She heard him say. 'That voice, it was so familiar!'

She gasped. 'It couldn't be! No way! He was in military school!'

The boy turned around. "Here you go mis… Mary?"

"Bibleboy?"


	3. Catching Up With an Old Pal

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm very sorry but, no I don't own any of the Gilmore girls characters.

**AN: **Heyyy everyone… yay chapter 3! Okay I'm glad you all like it. Just to tell you all I have another trory story called "Sweet Love". I think it's good …iunno. Here it is though chapter 3.

**Catching Up With an Old Pal**

_Previously on A different Side of me_

The boy turned around. "Here you go mis… Mary?"

"Bibleboy?"

Chapter 3

"Tristan, what are you doing here? At Yale and working at a coffee stand?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you, not the coffee stand part though."

"Ah well how about we catch up and grab a cup of coffee? Actually make it 3 cups please."

"Well it seems like you Mare never changed." Tristan smirked

"And it seems like you never changed either."

"Howe, I'm taking my break. Here take over for awhile." Tristan said to another guy handing Howe the apron and the cap. Then he took four cups of coffee and gave three to Rory.

"Here ya go Miss Gilmore, on the house."

"Well, thank you Mr. Dugrey. Let's sit on that bench." Rory said pointing to a bench underneath a tree.

"So Tristan, what are you doing working at a coffee stand? Your family is like the richest one in Hartford."

"Ha funny you should ask. My dad practically disowned me years ago and I try my best to not use any of his money. Well the exception of Yale but my mom understands me and told me to get a job and well here I am. So Mare, what happened after I left?"

Rory tried to ignore the nickname he kept calling her. "Well bibleboy, after you left Paris took control of the play and she became Romeo. That's right I had to kiss Paris Gellar. Hey buddy, wipe that smirk of your face!"

Tristan laughed, "I would've been a better Romeo and definitely be a better kisser than Gellar."

"Anyway, before you interrupted me. After you left, she had no other reason to get mad at me. She mellowed and we became friends," Tristan burst out with laughter.

"You mean to tell me that Paris has "mellowed" and you guys are like friends now?"

"Stop laughing geesh. If you don't believe me go look for yourself, Paris is my roommate."

"Is that an invitation?" Tristan smirked

"Ya right buddy! Anyways, I graduated from hell a.k.a Chilton if you didn't know as valedictorian. And that summer I went to Mexico with my mom and now I'm here at Yale, drinking coffee, talking to you."

"Yup you're still the same innocent, coffee addict girl. Still the same after I left."

"You're not funny Tristan," Rory said as she gulped down her last cup of coffee.

"What happen to bagboy?"

"Oh Dean and I broke up in this dance competition thing. I liked this other guy name Jess and he knew that so he broke up with me in front of all of Stars Hollow. It wasn't the best break-up. Then after that me and Jess started going out but it didn't feel right. It felt like I was dating my older brother, so we decided to just be friends and currently we are the best of friends."

"I see."

"So was military school fun?" Rory teased.

"Yes if you think doing 200 push-ups and running 800 miles with a drill sergeant yelling right in your ear at 5:00 am every single morning."

"Ouch that bad huh? I know that after I run 0.1 miles I would be already on the ground dying."

"Not good at running?"

"Nope, My mom and me are both athletically challenged and we never run unless we run for coffee."

"I was wondering one thing though. Why Yale? I thought you were Harvard bound?"

"Ah well I decided to follow the Gilmore tradition and follow my grandparents' steps. And beside Yale is only 45 minutes from Stars Hollow so I can go there on the weekends."

"Ah well look at the time! I have to get back doing my coffee boy duty. Since you don't have a boyfriend Mary, do you think I have a chance?"

"Not a chance buddy." She said as she playfully smacked his arm.

"If I'm not mistaken it seems like you were just flirting with me."

"With you? Yeah right! In your dreams bibleboy."

"Every night Mary."

"How bout this though, me and Paris get together with you during dinner?"

"Trying to ask me out?" Tristan smirked

"Fine then don't. I'll see you around" Rory said as she walked away.

Tristan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Who said I didn't want to?"

"O well it seems like you didn't want to." She pointed out

"Nope I would love to have dinner with you and Miss Gellar."

"Ohhh the charming side comes on."

"Funny."

"Yes I know I am." She smirked

"Hey! You stole my smirk!"

"I did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"OMG let's just stop. How about we meet at six thirty?"

"That's fine. Your room number is?"

"467 and here's my cell number." She wrote it down on his palm.

"Well Mary I'll be waiting."

"Okay then I'll see you later." She turned to walk away.

"Oh I almost forgot. Can you do me a favor Tris?" Rory said seductively.

"Umm…uhh yeah umm sure."

She went up to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"The name is Rory!" and with that she turned and walk away.

Tristan stood there shock. "Ughh you're such a tease Gilmore!"

"You love me anyways." Rory called back

"More than you'll ever know" he mumbled.

Oh well there it is… I don't know if it's good or bad so… I want to thank everyone that reviewed. You guys rock! I'm glad you like it so far. And for those who don't like it, well sorry and hope you like my next ones.

Thanks everyone and don't for get to review!


	4. Dining In

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or ever will own any of the Gilmore Girls character.

**AN: **I'm really truly sorry for not updating for awhile. It's been very busy this week and last week. But anyhow this is the next chapter. I hope this chapter will make it up the not updating thing. So enjoy!

**Dining In**

Rory smiled as she walked into her dorm. 'I can't believe I did that! What has gotten into me?'

Just as she closed the door behind her, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Daughter of mine! How was the coffee? Was it good? Tell mommy all about it!"

"It was really good coffee, there is no doubt I'll be going there everyday but you would never believe who I met."

"Was it Brad Pitt?"

"No."

"Then it must be Orlando Bloom!"

"Nope."

"Who? Who? Mommy wants to know here.

"Tristan Dugrey."

"Huh, doesn't ring a bell."

"C'mon mom I know you remember him. Blond hair, blue eyes, jerk, MARY."

"Oh my God you mean you met the spawn of Satan, E.T, Bibleboy? No way!"

"Yes way! But its not the weirdest part yet. He's the coffee boy!"

Lorelai burst out laughing. "Wow. I thought he was like really rich."

"Mom he is rich, he's just trying his best not to use his father's money. He hates his father."

"Ooo Satan's spawn hates Satan."

"Funny mom."

"But there is a good part to that honey."

"Oh and that is what exactly?"

"He has my 100 approval. You are dating the server of the thing that keeps us Gilmores alive!"

"I am not dating Tristan. He doesn't even like me and I don't like him"

"Yup, thought so. Hon you're in denial. Anyways what are you up to right now?"

"Nothing really, I'll probably order in tonight."

"All alone honey? Do you want mommy to come to Yale?"

"Actually I'm eating with Paris and Tristan tonight." Rory said the last part whispered.

"That's nice eating with Par… Did you just say Tristan?"

"Yes"

"You have a date with Bibleboy?"

"It's not a date. It's just dinner and beside Paris will be there."

"Tristan and Rory sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lorelai sang.

"I'm going to go now. Tell me when you want to act your age not the age of a SIX YEAR OLD."

"Okay then bye honey. Have fun on your date tonight. Say hi to Paris and my soon-to-be son-in-law." Then giggles could be heard.

Rory, frustrated, closed her cellphone. "AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Paris came running out of her room. "What? What's wrong? Where is the fire?"

"Nothing. No fire, just my mom acting like a six year old who frustrated me."

"Oh okay and how is Lorelai doing?"

"Oh she's fine. Anyways Paris, what do you think about just staying in tonight, watching a movie and ordering food."

"Ya that sounds great, besides I still have stuff to do and I don't have to get ready. Ill see you in an hour Gilmore." Paris said over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Paris! Wait! I kind of invited someone today to have dinner with us. Is that okay?"

She shrugged "Huh I guess that's fine. See ya later."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**45 minutes later**

"Yes that'll be all. Okay then, fifteen minutes right? Okay thank you." Rory said to the phone. 'I got Chinese, Indian and pizza, plus all the junk food. I think that's enough food.'

Rory decided to wear a normal T-shirt and shorts, deciding just to keep it simple since they are staying in.

_Ding dong _(I don't really know if there are door bells in dorm rooms but let's just say there is."

Rory ran to open the door.

"Excited to see me Mare?"

"No excited the faster this dinner ends the faster you get to go home." Rory said ushering him in and closing the door.

"Ouch Mary. That hurt right here." Tristan said placing his hands on his heart.

"You'll get over it. Well Paris and I decided to just stay in, watch a movie and order in. That's okay with you?"

"Yea that's fine."

"Gilmore is the food here yet?" Paris asked as she walked out of her room to get coffee, not yet noticing the third person in the room.

"Not yet. I ordered Chinese, Indian and pizza. Don't forget all the junk food for the movie."

"That's a lot of food. O yeah your friend is coming for dinner. I'm gonna make coffee okay?"

"Hey! No touching Robert, he's mine!" Tristan watched them amused.

"Well, I want to make coffee."

"Get your own man."

"Argh, like mother like daughter. Can you make me coffee then instead?"

"Why don't you ask coffee man there at the door?"

"Coffee man? Oh I didn't see you the… Tristan?"

"Well I finally caught you attention Paris."

"Rory Gilmore! You invited Tristan Dugrey to dinner and didn't tell me?"

"Mar you didn't tell her?"

"Umm well you see, I said someone."

"I thought you said a friend."

"I did not say that! And what makes you think Tristan is not my friend?"

"Well is he?"

"I don't know," she turned to Tristan. "Well are you?"

"I don't really know you said you hated me."

"Well I don't hate you."

"Okay then I guess we could be friends." Tristan shrugged.

Paris then turned to Tristan.

"Tristan Dugrey! How dare you leave last minute to military school and leave me playing Romeo with Rory. NO offence Rory."

"None taken."

"Paris, I had to go okay. My father made me. It wasn't like I wanted to go. C'mon, who can resist to kiss Rory Gilmore?"

"Oh my God. Tristan you did not just say that." Rory said.

The doorbell than rang interrupting them from their conversation.

"That's the food, let's just eat and watch the movie."

And that was how the evening went. They ate the food and watch the movies Rory picked. Surprisingly, they got along together. There were a few arguments here and there about the movie, but other than that, it went okay.

"Well, that night was interesting." Rory said to Paris after Tristan left their dorm room that night.

"Interesting was right for sure. I can't believe he's a coffee boy."

"Ya, I know. My mom was laughing so hard when I told her."

"I can't guess why. Well I'm gonna turn in. We've got to go to the Yale Daily News office tomorrow morning remember? Meeting with the editor."

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Night Gilmore."

"Night Paris."

Okay! That's the end of that. Yay next chappie soon okay. Well Ill try to make it soon as possible. Don't forget to review! Thanks so much guys!


End file.
